Step Up
by ennaid
Summary: This story is about Jason actually getting some bas and chasing after Courtney for once. The only problem is, there are many people that will get in the way.


This story is about Jason actually getting some bas and chasing after Courtney for once. The only problem is, there are many people that will get in the way. So here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and keep in mind; I haven't watched GH in a long time so I really don't know what's going on, which means that a lot of the stuff I wrote about is not true. P.S. This is my story and since I'm a Journey fan this story is posted on some other sites but those are mine too.Thanks and enjoy your reading.

Characters:  
Jason and Sam are together  
Sonny and Carly are still married but still living across the hall from Jason  
Courtney and Jax are together

Chapter one

Jason stood on the docks looking out at the water. He had one thing on his mind, Courtney. Courtney invaded his thoughts like no other woman ever did. But now, she was getting married to a man he hated with everything in his heart. Unfortunately, the Jackass made Courtney happy and that's all that he ever wanted for her. He wanted her to be happy, _with him_. But what could he do about it. He was with Sam and he cared about her. All of a sudden Jason hears laughing and people walking. He recognizes one of those laughs, Courtney.

He watches in the distance as Jax wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately. Jason can no longer watch this so he walks away.

C-POV

I can feel his eyes on me as Jax kisses me. I feel so bad because I know I'm hurting him. But what can I do. He left me and went to the whore. Jax wants me and Jason doesn't. I can't think about that right now. I'm going to marry Jax and live a life of happiness. Who am I kidding? I'm still in love with Jason.  
I pull away from Jax and look down the docks, Jason already left.

Sonny and Carly's Penhouse

Carly sat on the couch reading a magazine when Jason walked in.

Carly: If it is the man dating the whore. How's it going Jase?

Jason sighed,"Carly how many times have I told you not to call Sam a whore. She is a changed person."

Carly: Whatever. I just can't believe that you would give up on the woman you love for that.

Jason: Who says that I don't love Sam?

Carly: I say and plus I've only heard her say it to you and you never say it back. I wonder why?

Jason: Carly you don't know anything about my relationship with Sam! So why don't you just butt out! What the hell is you...

Sonny rushes down the stairs at the yelling and sees Jason standing in front of Carly yelling at her.

Sonny: Jason hey! What is your problem! There are children upstairs. Keep your voice down.

Carly stands up and stares at Jason right in the eye with tears in her eyes.

Carly: Don't you ever yell at me like that again just because you can't handle the truth! I don't know what has gotten into you. You are definitely not my best friend. And the sad part is you haven't been my best friend in a long time. Why don't you get out of here and go back to your slut because I have lost all respect for you. You are just a scared man who would rather settle for something less than good than to go after what he wants.

With that Carly walks away wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Sonny shakes his head in disappointment.

Sonny: Jason, what the hell was that?

Jason looked down at the ground.

Sonny: Jason is this about Courtney.

Jason: No, no it's no about Courtney. Carly and I fight all the time. It's no big deal.  
This time it was about Sam. Carly said that I didn't love Sam and I asked her how she knows that. She said because I never say I love you to Sam. Well I lost it.

Sonny; Well Jason do you love Sam.

Jason: No.

Sonny: So Carly's right.

Jason: Yeah

Jason sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

Sonny: So why did you yell at Carly.

Jason: Because I can't have what I really want.

Sonny: What do you really want?

Sonny knew what Jason wanted. He wanted Courtney. He's always wanted Courtney and it was about time that he realized it.

Jason: I want happiness. I want...

Sonny: Jason just say it. This is between you and me. What do you want? Maybe I can help you with it.

Jason: I want Courtney, but I can't have her.

Sonny got up off the couch and went to the bar and got a glass of Brandy.

Sonny: So what's stopping you from getting her?

Jason: She's engaged to Jax. And I'm with Sam.

Sonny: Jason is Courtney married?

Jason looked at Sonny as if he had two heads.

Jason: Of course not I just told...

Sonny: Are you married?

Jason: No, you know...

Sonny: Than what's stopping you from going after her. Jason, every time you and Courtney break up or get into a fight, she's always been the one to go to you and let you know that she loved you. But you have never gone after her, showing her how much you love her. Stop being scared Jason. Stop making excuses for why you can't go after Courtney because we all know that your reasons are nothing but bull shit. If you truly love my sister, than go after her.

Jason: I don't know how to do this. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

Sonny: Trust me she does.

Jason: What if Jax and Sam get in the way?

Sonny: Trust me they won't.

Jason: Sonny how can you be so sure? People have gotten in the middle of mine and Courtney's relationship before. That's why we got divorced. So what's stopping it from happening now.

Sonny: Well this time I'm taking matters into my own hands, because unfortunately you have lost your back bone. But don't worry about that right now, we need to find a way to get you and Courtney alone together for a couple of weeks.

Jason: She won't go for that willingly. Her wedding is in two weeks.

Sonny: Think how we can get Courtney to go somewhere we don't want her to go?

Jason's eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

Jason: I know what we can do.

Sonny: What?

Jason: We can kidnap Courtney.

What do you think? Please update soon.


End file.
